


Don't Wanna Fall In Love

by abigail_libauskas



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_libauskas/pseuds/abigail_libauskas
Summary: *set in 2022*"She's only 16, she shouldn't have to have the weight of the world on her shoulders!"-"It's okay Mikey, I'll be fine."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't Wanna Fall In Love

**Merrillville, Indiana**

"She's not breathing!" 

The doctors move quickly to put the tube down the newly born babies throat. 

"How's the mother?"

"Unconscious, but stable."

"Good- uh- s-sir? Sir. You need to leave."

"No! I need to see my baby please! Please don't let her die!" 

"Get him out of here." 

With the wave of the doctors hand, two nurses move the father out.

* * *

"Hurry up! Let's go!" 

"Coming!"

I run down the stairs towards my mother, two suitcases in hand.

Mom looks tired, "Where's your sister?" She doesn't wait for an answer before saying, "If you're not down here in the next minute we're leaving without you!"

"I'll get her." I mutter.

I run back up the staircase, and into my sisters room. 

"Ave, what's the hold up?"

"Shut up! You guys are stressing me out!"

"Ava, are you serious right now? The plane leaves in 2 hours, and the DRIVE is an hour thirty," I sigh, "So you're not the only one stressed right now."

I go back downstairs, and outside. It's the middle of June in Michigan, so it's a pretty hot day, 87 degrees fahrenheit. 

"So you excited?" My step-brother, Frankie asks me. 

"More nervous, but I guess. I'm gonna miss my friends."

"You don't have friends." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah actually, I do. What friends do you have? Your left hand?"

Frankie just laughs, and walks away.

I really don't wanna leave, I move around a lot. I was finally in a place I liked.

I sigh, and put the rest of the stuff in the trunk, and get into the van. We had to rent a van since we have six people with us. Aaaand we sold the rest of our cars to leave. We didn't have to, but mom insisted. 

My step-dad has a house in Los Santos, so we decided to move there. He used to tell us stories about his time there, he lived there from 2002-2010. He then lived there again in 2013 for business. 


End file.
